The imaging core, to be directed by Dr. Xiaoping Hu and co-directed by Dr. Timothy Duong, will provide the capabilities and services for all in vivo imaging needs, including data acquisition and processing, by the projects in this grant. Imaging studies will employ magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) to be carried out in non-human primates in the imaging center at Yerkes Primate Center and in human subjects in the biomedical imaging technology center on Emory campus. Dr. Hu will direct the data acquisition. Dr. Duong will coordinate the animal scans at the new Imaging Center of the Yerkes National Primate Research Center. The core will provide technical support and service, will adapt state-of-the-art techniques currently used with humans to the study of nonhuman primates, and ensure the comparability of results from human and nonhuman studies. Specifically, the imaging core will 1) provide continued consultation and technical support to investigators, 2) develop MRI sequences and protocols and adapt state-of-the-art imaging techniques to nonhuman primates, 3) provide image data collection service and 4) provide image analysis services